Back Through Those Double Doors
by SilverScense
Summary: "We're going to finish high school, here in New York. Together," Percy smiled softly. Annabeth retuned his warm gaze and smiled back. The war with Gaea and her giants was finally over. The demigods could now rest safely (or at least safer than before). Annabeth and Percy are starting their junior year at Goode. First story, no flames please. Complete summary inside. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"We're going to finish high school, here in New York. Together," Percy smiled softly. Annabeth retuned his warm gaze and smiled back. The war with Gaea and her giants was finally over. The demigods could now rest safely (or at least safer than before). Annabeth and Percy are starting their junior year at Goode. Survivors of Tartarus or not, will they be able to juggle uniforms, prying mortals, homework, and being demigods? Or is a mortal high school more than they can handle? My first fanfic. No flames. Rated T.

* * *

Chapter One

No One's POV

"I'm not going through with it."

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't."

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"I refuse to do it."

"How bad can they be?"

"Very bad."

"They're only school uniforms, they won't kill you."

"And how can you be so sure about that?"

"You wore them for a whole school year last year and didn't complain,"

"Yeah, well that was back when the end of the world was still pending. Now that _both_ wars are over with I don't have to go through that painful torment ever again. And I won't. I'm so not into self conflicted pain."

"Gods of Olympus…"

Percy looked up at Annabeth and gave her a wry smile. "But I'll do it for you though,"

She rolled her eyes but gave him a peck on the cheek nonetheless. "Don't forget about Sally and Paul,"

"Oh, and them too, _of course_."

Earlier that week both teenagers had applied to go to Goode High School. They had just received the student handbook and were currently going over the dress code section, sipping their coffees as the October chilly winds blasted against the other side of the glass doors of the Starbucks they were sitting in.

Annabeth frowned a little. "I'm surprised that they accepted us without a test or anything. And the fact that school ahs been in session for weeks bothers me a little too."

Percy slung an arm over her shoulder and leaned against the cool red leather of the booth. "Don't worry, Wise Girl. Everything will be okay."

Annabeth appreciated the gesture, but she couldn't let him know that. "Last time you said that was before we went on the quest into the Labyrinth, and Pan died on that quest. And Luke turned into Kronos, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You don't want me to comfort you." Percy withdrew his arm and traveled to the other side of the booth so he was facing his blonde girlfriend.

Annabeth rolled her eyes once more and returned to reading her handbook.

Percy took another sip of his sugary coffee and almost sighed. He loved being here with Annabeth. He loved the peacefulness in the air, the car honks roaring outside, the smell of cinnamon and nutmeg and caramel and vanilla. He loved the soft heat blowing out of the air conditioners, the steam pouring off the surface of his drink. He loved New York. He loved the fact that he could finally try to lead a normal life with his love.

This moment, he realized, was one he wanted to last forever.

Annabeth perked up, catching his attention. "Says here that they have a wide variety of sports teams."

"Please elaborate."

She sighed. "Well, I see a swim team, football team, volleyball team, debate team, basketball team, co-ed track and cross country teams, and a soccer team. They might have a field hockey team, but I didn't check. It also says that volleyball and debate are year round, so I'm totally doing that. I think you should do swim, Percy. Or at least basketball if you don't want to "cheat."" She grinned.

Percy narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "The fact that you would dare insinuate that I would cheat during swim hurts me, my dearest Annabeth."

Annabeth stifled a chuckle. "And what would it take for me to repair your gaping wound, kind sir?"

"Alas, but a single kiss on the lips, my sweet. That is all it would take."

Annabeth couldn't keep it in this time. She snorted. Then she leaned over also to steal a kiss from her boyfriend.

Percy smiled against her lips. Annabeth did too and it took all of her willpower to lean back. Percy pouted at her but she gave him a sweet smirk and turned back to the book.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Around 30 minutes later, Percy and Annabeth were walking into the Jackson-Blofis residence. Their cheeks were rosy from the cold, and they both appreciated the warm scent of cookies and hot chocolate that seemed to come from everywhere.

There's no place like home sweet home. And this was definitely home.

Sally Jackson-Blofis wafted out of the kitchen, her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, her face streaked with flour, and her long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hands were covered in a fine layer of white powder.

Percy gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared in the living room to play video games.

Annabeth gave Sally a strong hug. "Hi there, Sally."

"Hi, Annabeth! Well? How was it?" Sally immediately demanded, taking a step back.

Annabeth shrugged. "It was fine. We went over most of the handbook. Percy is mortified about the whole uniform gig."

Sally wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, I had to wrestle him into his school uniform every morning during back during his freshman year."

Annabeth kicked off her boots and smiled. "I can imagine. Do you need any help?"

Sally nodded. "I hope you don't mind roasting a chicken for me. I'm hosting a dinner for one of the families of my colleagues and I've been so busy baking the cookies that I forgot. Silly me."

Annabeth smiled and placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Of course I'll help. Fortunately, I know how to roast a chicken."

Sally puffed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, anything to keep me busy, and to help you."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The dinner was a success. Sally gained praise form her friend for the book she had published during the period of time that Percy had gone missing.

Percy grumbled from behind the sink and plunged his hands into the gray soapy water, the liquid rising up to his elbows. He still didn't understand the fact that he couldn't use his powers to clean the dishes.

 _You wanted to be normal_ , his mother said. _Not using your powers is normal_.

Ha.

He felt a pair of arms slip around his waist, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. "Annabeth? Is that you?" He asked cautiously.

"No, Seaweed Brain, it's a psychotic murderer who just so happens to have an undying affection for you. Of _course_ it's me." She answered back.

Percy laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well sorry for being suspicious, Chase."

"Apology accepted."

"Whatever. Hey, did you say you had an undying affection for me?" He joked.

Annabeth pulled away and rested her head against his shoulder. "Why wouldn't I?"

Percy shrugged, not expecting that answer. "I dunno,"

"Only you, Percy." Annabeth chuckled.

Percy blushed. He changed the subject, desperate to take her attention off of him for a little bit. "So, um, when do we get to school?"

"We start next Monday, so around 8 days. I decided to go school uniform/supply shopping tomorrow with Sally."

Percy groaned at the mention of those accursed clothes. "I hate uniforms,"

"I've gathered that much information already."

"But I love you, so I guess it's worth it."

Annabeth shifted so he wouldn't see her blush. She pressed her face against his arm. Percy pecked her hair.

"I love you, Annabeth."

She looked up. His vibrant sea green eyes were staring back at her. She blushed slightly more. His lips were pulled into a loving grin.

"I love you too, Percy." She answered,

Then he pulled her into a kiss. And it was impossible for her to pull away from this one. Oh no, her mind wouldn't respond to her desperate attempts to end the kiss. Her heart raced. Her logic went haywire for a few seconds.

Annabeth never wanted this moment to end. She wanted to be like this forever, wrapped in his sturdy warm arms, standing in the scarcely lit kitchen at 10 PM, listening to the muffed car honks from the outdoors. All she wanted was to have her lips attached to his for eternity.

Percy seemed to have had similar thoughts. He pulled away from the kiss, much to her disappointment. But that emotion vanished when he dragged her into the dark living room and popped in a DVD.

They eventually got tired of watching the movie, and gradually fell asleep.

The last thing Percy remembered was Annabeth's little puffs of breaths against his chest as he cradled her in his arms. She was curled up into a ball against him, as if desperate for warmth, even though they were buried in blankets.

The car honks from outside faded into nothing. Percy's eyelids drooped. His breaths evened out.

One last thought struck his mind as he drifted off to dreamland. Percy felt himself smile.

Oh well, he didn't really like doing the dishes anyway.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there's chappie No. 1! I hope you guys liked reading this! This is going to be really fun to write, I know that. Please no flames, as this is my first story!**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 2!**

 **With love,**

 **SilverScense**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

No One's POV

The next morning, when Percy and Annabeth awoke, they found a very skeptical Sally Jackson-Blofis standing over them with her brow raised and her arms folded over her chest.

Percy immediately sat up, his face hot. Annabeth quickly followed suit.

"We didn't do anything, I swear!" Percy scrambled to untangle himself from the blankets to show his fully clothed figure. Annabeth did the same to show her sweats and tank top still sitting on her form, though wrinkled.

Sally raised her hands in defeat. "I wasn't about to say anything about that, Percy, I know you two well enough that you wouldn't try that, especially with Paul and I in the next room. But, thank you for your reassurance nonetheless."

Percy reddened. Annabeth leaned back against the suede blue couch and hid her face in her hands.

Sally stooped so she was face to face with her son. "Percy," She began.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Did you do the dishes like I asked you to?" She asked him.

Percy's sea green eyes widened and with a leap he ran into the kitchen. "Sorry, Mom!"

Sally just waved it off. "It's fine, Percy. But those dishes better had been done by the time I come back from uniform shopping with Annabeth!"

A collection of muffled curses poured out of the kitchen at the mention of uniforms.

"Watch your language, young man!" Sally scolded him.

Percy's head popped out of the kitchen, his green eyes narrowed. "As if we all haven't heard your language when you burn your hand on a cookie sheet. Mom, I swear you could be an adequate sailor."

Sally raised an eyebrow and Percy quickly disappeared once more into the kitchen. The sloshing of water splashing all over the tiles erupted from the room, and Percy's indignant cry followed suit.

"Crap! I forgot to roll up my sleeves!" He cried.

Annabeth broke apart with laughter while Sally shook her head and walked off, muttering, "What am I going to do with that boy."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Okay, so which are we doing first? Percy or you?" Sally questioned the blonde teenager beside her.

Annabeth glanced around the Kohl's they had entered. _Which section was closer?_ She thought. _Men's or women's?_

She found out the answer soon enough. "Percy,"

Sally nodded and followed her son's girlfriend into the men's section. Annabeth pulled her handbook out of her polka dotted messenger bag and flipped to the uniform section.

"Okay, so he's going to need khaki pants, a white button down shirt/blouse, a dark purple blazer or sweater vest (both are optional), a dark purple necktie or a dark purple and white necktie, Sperry's, black Converses, or loafers." Annabeth took a breath.

Sally whistled. "Right down to the shoes. Goode High has really stepped up its game."

Annabeth nodded and looked down at the book. She checked the _women's_ subtitle and raised and eyebrow. "I'm glad we decided to do Percy first, because girls have it worse."

Sally shuddered. "I don't think I want to take a look at that until the time comes."

Annabeth shut the book and dropped it into her bag. "Well said."

Then they started for the khaki pants.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Annabeth, do you know Percy's size?" Sally asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Sorry, guess you'll have to call him."

Sally groaned a little and hung up the white button down she had picked up and reached into her purse to fish out her cell. She scrolled through her contacts list and finally came to her home phone.

It rang once. Twice. Thrice. Finally, Percy answered the phone. His voice sounded thick and deep, is if he had just woken up.

"Yellow?" he asked.

Sally resisted the urge to roll her eyes and just continued the conversation. "Percy, what size are you?"

Sally heard a few muffled sounds from the other end of the line a Percy dragged himself out of bed. He opened his closet and dug around to find a shirt that still fit him. He groaned a little before answering.

"Okay, I'm a medium." He answered.

"The inches please, sir." Sally questioned.

Percy let out a strangled cry that suspiciously resembled the groan of Lewbert Sline from the old TV show _iCarly_. "This isn't good for me, Ma. Demigods aren't supposed to use phones anyways. I could be attacked within the minute and then your awesome apartment would be destroyed."

Sally responded sweetly. "All the more reason for you to _hurry up_."

Percy growled and spewed out the measurements.

"Please repeat."

"Neck is 15 inches, sleeve is 34, chest is 39, and waist is 35."

"Thank you, dear."

Percy groaned in response and the line went dead.

Sally rolled her eyes and dropped her phone back in her purse. Annabeth was piling khaki's, Sperry's, and Converses into the shopping cart. Sally, finally able to actually look for a shirt without a doubt of it being to small or too large for her son, began to grab as many white button downs as she could.

"Get him a purple blazer or sweater vest for the cold days," Sally suggested.

Annabeth nodded and pulled out a purple blazer and a sweater vest. "Neckties." She responded.

Sally nodded and held up a blank purple tie and another purple and white striped tie. Annabeth took them out of the brown haired women's hands and dropped them in the cart.

They both blew out sighs of relief.

"How much do you think this'll cost?" Annabeth ventured.

Sally took a glance at the cart and quickly looked away. "Hundreds," She answered.

Annabeth blanched. "Then I think it's time for you to see the women's part."

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"I'm going to need khaki pants, a dark purple a-line skirt (that must come down at least to the mid thigh), a white or dark purple blouse, a white or dark purple blazer, a white, dark purple, or white _and_ dark purple necktie. And for shoes-"

"Oh gods, save us all," Sally hid her face in her hands.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I skipped some things that I know I won't be wearing, so be grateful, Sally."

"Just continue, please." Was her muffled reply.

"And for shoes, I'm going to need Sperry's, black, white, or purple Converse, and white, purple, or nude colored flats and/or heels."

Sally reached into her purse and pulled out a pad of paper. "Write down what you're going to wear, honey."

Annabeth took a pencil and scribbled down what she was going to buy. When she was finished, she read them out loud. "Okay, so I'm obviously going to need tons of khaki pants, I'm going to try the a-lin skirt, um… the black and purple Converse, and a pair of Sperry's. I'm only going to get the white blouse, so that will limit the blazers to the dark purple ones. And I will be buying all the ties except for the white ones."

Sally almost groaned. "That's a lot, my friend."

Annabeth did groan. "I'm aware of that, my friend."

"Well then, let's go."

"Sadly,"

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Percy's happy dream was interrupted when he heard pounding at the door. He sadly dragged himself out of bed for the second time that morning and trudged into the front hall. He peered through the peep hole to see a pair of women whose arms were overflowing with large shopping bags.

He drew back and unlocked the door. The door swung open, narrowly missing his forehead. It drew back to reveal his girlfriend's sneaker clad foot.

She stumbled into the apartment and dropped the bags on the floor before collapsing onto the couch. "That. Was. Torture."

Sally disappeared into her bedroom without closing the door and fell face first onto her bed.

Percy walked over to Annabeth and sat down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and pecked her hair, his sleepiness momentarily forgotten. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yes, it was. We spent _hundreds_ of dollars, Percy. And who knows how long these clothes will fit us."

"Did you get new shoes?"

"Many pairs."

"Awesome."

Annabeth withdrew from her boyfriend's chest and stared up into his sea green eyes. "I really don't want to go to school, Percy."

"Welcome to my world, Wise Girl."

Annabeth sighed and leaned back into his chest, desperate to hold onto her remaining days of no school.

Only one week left until she would have to wake up early everyday for the next 7-8 months.

Hooray.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there's chapter 2! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Can't wait for chapter 3!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **With love,**

 **SilverScense**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

No One's POV

Seven days later, Sally Jackson-Blofis was literally dragging her son off the couch and pulling his girlfriend out of his bedroom. The two teenagers grumbled indignantly as they rubbed their eyes, blindly stumbling into the kitchen for a quick breakfast of cold Corn Flakes over cold soy milk.

Yum.

Sally could barely keep in her chuckles as Percy and Annabeth openly cursed as they grabbed for the box of Kellogg's, their eyelids drooping and their elbows threatening to give out under the combined weight of their heads and shoulders.

And who said the early bird get the worm?

The couple finished their cereal soon enough and Percy volunteered to take a shower first. Annabeth just slumped down face first on the tabletop in response and Percy dragged himself out of the kitchen.

Not even 10 minutes later, Percy practically skipped into the kitchen, fully dressed and bright eyed.

"Morning, Wise Girl!" He chirped.

Annabeth dodged past him with empty eyes and shut the bathroom door.

Sally raised an eyebrow at her cheery-out-of-nowhere son. Her eyes glazed over his khaki pants, white button down shirt rolled up to his elbows, his dark purple tie, and the black Converses. She tried to ignore the fact that his shirt wasn't tucked in, a factor that the Goode school board took seriously. She decided that she shouldn't push her luck.

"And what's got you so happy?" She questioned.

Percy stopped mid skip and sat down. "I honestly don't know, Ma."

Sally rolled her eyes and handed him his backpack and binder. "Do you want Paul to drive you guys or are you going to walk?"

He opened his mouth to reply, and then hesitated before answering. Percy settled for a shrug. "Let Annabeth decide. It's not healthy for me to be thinking this hard this early in the morning,"

Sally sighed deeply and poured herself another cup of pumpkin spice and hazelnut coffee, wondering how in the world she ended up with Percy Jackson as her son.

Annabeth then walked into the room, dressed in khaki pants, a (tucked in, mind you) white blouse, a dark purple and white polka dotted necktie, and black Converse. Her wavy honey blonde hair (that seemed like long gold to Percy) was pulled back into an elegant ponytail, and in her ears dangled tiny silver owl earrings that she had owned since she was 14.

Sally laughed as she stepped forward to remove her sons jaw from the floor. Annabeth blushed at her boyfriend's reaction.

"Wow, Annabeth… you look… Annabeth… so… you are _so_ … just… _whoa_." Percy struggled to string a sentence together.

Annabeth laughed a little and fixed her arm in the crook of his elbow. She reached up to hopelessly attempt to fix his hair, not that she didn't like it ruffled. "You clean up nicely also, Percy."

Percy regained his trademark smirk and just shrugged in response. "Well, I _do_ have my moments every once in a while."

Annabeth just snorted and withdrew her arm. Percy pressed his lips to her temple and her cheeks reddened a little at the gesture.

Sally almost cooed, but decided not to at the last minute for fear of ruining the moment.

She handed the blonde her backpack. "Are you two going to walk?"

Annabeth nodded. "I'm going to need the exercise since I'm going to be away from camp for awhile."

Sally nodded as she watched the two teenagers pull open the apartment door. Percy let Annabeth walk through and quickly stepped back, foot holding the door open, and kissed his mother on the forehead.

"Love you, Mom!" He called to her as he left the room.

"Have fun!" Sally called after them as she leaned out of the front door.

Percy whipped around and pointed a gun gesture to his temple and mock shot. His mother shot him a warning glare and he just grinned cheekily in response.

Then they disappeared at the turn of the hallway and Sally went back into her apartment to start working on her next book.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Annabeth and Percy stood together before the entrance of Goode High School. A steady stream of students was entering the brick building, not allowing the glass and metal doors to fully close.

Annabeth took note of the long stems of ivy reaching up the bricks and sucked in a deep breath of fresh air. She shed her purple button up sweater and tied it around her waist, shifting the butt load of books that were fixed into her arms.

Percy reached for her hand and squeezed. The daughter of Athena shot a grateful glance at her boyfriend. He kissed her hand and wrapped his other hand around his backpack strap.

Their hands never left each other's presence as they started for the walk of the school.

Annabeth tried desperately to shut out the loud cacophony of slamming lockers, squeaking shoes, click clacking heels, shutting doors, and conversing students. Her eyes were trained on the front office.

Percy, sensing her immediate discomfort, pulled Annabeth into the quiet carpeted room. Annabeth sighed in content as the racket dulled to a soft melody of mix-match noises. She appreciated the thick glassed walls.

Percy started for the front desk, where a brown haired woman with blue eyes was sitting in front of a computer.

Annabeth noticed that her hair was streaked with gray, though the woman didn't look very old. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, and reminded her of a cloudless sky.

Percy approached her and the lady looked up. Her eyebrows raised questioningly. He cleared his throat. "Um, I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase. I came here last year, and I uh, need my schedule? Annabeth is new here… so she needs… all that jazz," He turned red.

The lady smiled and nodded before mutely fishing through several folders to find what they were looking for.

Percy and Annabeth stood around, waiting. The bell rang outside and the soft melody faded into nothing. The couple continued to stand around awkwardly.

"Finally," The lady cried. She pulled out a thick packet of papers and handed them to Annabeth. "In here is everything you need: locker number, schedule, map of the school, et cetera."

Annabeth grinned at the lady. "Thank you so much, Miss…"

"Josie. My name is Josie," the lady stuck out her hand.

Annabeth grasped it and nodded. "Thank you so much, Josie."

Josie nodded as she seated herself in her black leather swivel chair. "Anytime, Ms. Chase. Come back here if you need anything else, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Annabeth smiled again. "Sure thing."

Percy then turned towards the door and held it out for his girlfriend to walk through. He quickly turned back and lifted a hand in salute to say goodbye to Josie.

Said woman smiled and called out, "Have a good day at Goode!"

Percy faked a smile back at the cheesy pun and turned around.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

After Annabeth finally deposited her things in her locker, the duo compared schedules.

"Damn, we only have lunch, homeroom, and P.E. together," Percy frowned down at the piece of paper in his hands.

Annabeth gave him an encouraging smile. "At least we have PE as our last period, so it's sort of like intervals. We see each other in the morning, at the beginning of the day, then at lunch, in the middle, and then during PE, at the end."

Percy nodded, knowing that Annabeth was trying to lift his spirits.

Call him clingy, but hey, when you've been separated from your other half for more than six months, you'd want to spend as much time as possible with them too.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, knowing he wouldn't get to kiss her until they got home, or at least lunch.

Annabeth pulled away almost instantly, much to his disappointment, but she sent him a smile that said ' _I'm-not-going-to-be-late-on-my-first-day-at-a-new-school_ ' and walked away, leaving a scrambling-to-catch-up Percy in her wake.

When they approached their homeroom, Percy didn't hesitate for once second when he stopped to open the door.

Annabeth, expecting him to make a whole movie out of it, was surprised when he just swung it open and strolled in like he was fashionably late instead of tardy.

Which is the reason why she hurried after him, not knowing that he had stopped merely inches away from the door, and crashed into him when she entered the room.

The couple fell with a thud to the floor, limbs tangled, hair mangled, and with many grunts and wheezes.

The room was silent as the students stared down at the pair. The teacher loomed over them and Percy and Annabeth looked up to see an angry woman standing over them.

The she devil (also known as Mrs. Kennedy) was a middle aged woman who insisted upon wearing tight pencil skirts, blouses, blazers, and heels. Her graying blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun that made her veins pop out, and her glasses were perched on her pointy upturned nose.

Her celery green eyes narrowed as she pursed her thin lips into a tight scowl. "Can you please explain to me why you two are late, students?"

Annabeth quickly untangled herself from Percy and stood up. "We were at the office, ma'am, and Josie had some trouble finding my schedule and locker number."

Mrs. Kennedy pushed her glasses up and glared at the blonde girl standing before her. Annabeth towered over her by at least a foot, no doubt, but that didn't stop her from putting on her most malicious glare.

"Do not blame Ms. Simmons for your tardiness, young lady. All students who come to Goode High School are expected to be on time to class."

Annabeth almost grit her teeth. "I'm a new student today, ma'am. I'm sorry for my tardiness."

Mrs. Kennedy fixed her pale eyes on Annabeth for a long time before she sighed and waved her apology away. "I will excuse your offense for today only, but one more tardy and you'll be sent to the Dean's office, Miss…"

"Annabeth Chase. My name is Annabeth Chase," The blonde stated firmly.

The old lady nodded. "Heed my warnings, Miss Chase. I do not take your education lightly." She warned.

Annabeth nodded again.

Mrs. Kennedy glanced at Percy who had stood up and shook her head in disgust. She pointed her bony fingers to a pair of seats in the middle row. "You two can sit there, and I'm expecting complete silence."

The couple nodded. Annabeth strutted down the aisle, head held high as she neared her seat, ignoring the stares glued to her body.

Percy, on the other hand, wasn't as confident as his face was red and he was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he followed his girlfriend.

The day hadn't even started yet and already he had gotten in trouble.

Just perfect.

 **xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

When lunch rolled around, Annabeth was ready to punch a wall.

There was nothing more annoying than arrogant teachers who believed that they were the most brilliant things since the loom.

During her AP Calculus **(A/N: does this even exist? I doubt it, but please just pretend that AP Calculus exists for the sake of the story)** class, her teacher, Dr. Smith had immediately called her out for being blonde, stating, " _If this class is more than you can handle, I can transfer you to the Algebra 1 class with Mrs. Anderson._ "

Stupid mortal.

But, Annabeth had decided to do something Athena would've done and kept her cool, but told the teacher off with undertones and offhand comments.

Dr. Smith had noticed that Annabeth was a force to be reckoned with as soon as she had corrected a mistake in own of his examples, which ended up with him not being able to answer the question.

Annabeth dodged her way past the crowds of students as she quickly scoured the room for a nest of unruly black hair. A flash of midnight black caught her eye and she shifted.

There he was, sitting by himself at a table, picking at his pasta. Annabeth grinned and started over.

Percy looked up, surprised when he felt a warm presence press into his sides. Annabeth leaned lovingly on his shoulder and stole a fry.

"You okay, Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

Percy shrugged. "Nah,"

"What's wrong?"

"School."

"Oh, Percy."

He shrugged again. "I'm just telling the truth."

Annabeth surprised him with a kiss on the corner of his lips. The daughter of Athena wasn't a big sucker for PDA.

He sensed her grin at his shock. But that smugness was cut short when he stopped her smile with a full kiss on the lips.

Annabeth, surprised, couldn't even push him away. Percy eventually drew back and stuck out his tongue at her. She slapped his arm, but was already battling a pending mile wide grin.

Percy leaned in to steal another kiss, but was interrupted by a clearing of the throat.

Both their attention were ripped away from each other as pulled to a boy standing in front of them.

He had curly light brown hair and a light colored skin tone, as if he were mixed. His eyes were a hazel green. His pink lips were split into a grin. "Percy! It's been awhile dude!"

Percy's face remained blank and the boy's grin gradually dimmed.

"Percy? It's me… Zach James? Your friend from last year before you mysteriously disappeared?"

The son of Poseidon seemed to be raking his brain trying to remember this guy. Finally, he lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh! You were on the swim team last year! The co-captain, right? And you were always trying to recruit me?"

Zach nodded. "The team's waiting for you, dude."

"I dunno. I might try out for basketball instead this year." Percy deadpanned.

Zach's face fell. "Oh… well… we'll be waiting if you change your mind, Perce,"

Percy nodded and Zach turned away before walking back to his own lunch table.

Percy turned back to his girlfriend, only to find her glaring back at him with her arms crossed over her tie.

"What?" He asked.

Her eyebrow inched upwards.

"What?"

It crawled higher.

"Annabeth!"

Said girl sighed. "That was cold, Percy. Stone. Cold."

"How?"

"You basically told him you had no interest in the swim team by bringing up another team. And what's worse is the fact that you _lied_. I bet if you had the chance, and if it were possible, you'd _sneak_ onto the team."

A glint sparked in his sea green eye.

"Don't even think about it."

And then the spark died.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And that's chappie 3! Thanks for reading this chapter! I loved writing it: finally getting to the school part!**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

 **And to respond to one of them:**

 **When I said that the 'sounds of New York faded into nothing' I meant that Percy was falling into a deep sleep, so his focus was drawing back from reality.**

 **But other than that, thanks!**

 **Thanks for everything, I love you guys!**

 **(can you believe I only posted this earlier today?)**

 **With love,  
SilverScense**


End file.
